


Ransom

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gen, Ransom Notes, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 27: Ransom. Patton receives a letter.





	Ransom

The letter fluttered to the ground as the envelope dropped to the table and Patton screamed. Logan held Patton in a tight hug as he shook and cried, and Roman declared that he would be out for blood. The blood-stained paper sat menacingly on the table, staring up at the three of them. With it, a single finger covered in black nail polish. _Virgil's_ black nail polish. Letter forgotten, the three ran to help. The letter was simple:

_Catch us if you can, or else your little emo friend will be joining The Black Parade much sooner than anyone imagined._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
